His Rod
by xomindslavexo
Summary: THIEFSHIPPING. Bakura has a craving that only one thing can satisfy.
1. Chapter 1

Bakura looked at the clock and it said midnight. It reminded him of another word that looked like that but without the l. He loved the word without the l. Almost as much as he loved steak and he really loved steak. His stomach rumbled and he knew he was hungry. But for what?

Marik walked into the room. "Hello Mindslave!" he said and he was very happy to see his Mindslave, Bakura. He wasn't really a Mindslave but he liked calling him that. Bakura looked at him. His eyes had lust inside of them.

"Hello, Marik." Bakura said trying to be all casual. Sweat was on his face because Bakura was feeling nervous. Thinking about Marik's hot rod was all Bakura could think about. He loved being called mindslave it reminded him of his life back in england.

"Bakura what is wrong do you have a fever?" Marik said. "Your face is red and sweaty" Bakura blushed and looked away "So uh what are you planning on doing later on tonight?" He asked. His eyes kept looking at Marik's pants. He felt himself starting to have a boner in his pants.

"Bakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura," Marik said very longly "I have lost my rod have you seen it?" Then he saw Bakura's small pant point and thought for sure his rod was there. He touched the thing with his fingers and gasped.

"Bakuuuuuuuuuura. This isn't my millenium rod...but it's a special kind of rod..." he said and looked into Bakura's eyes. Bakura's face was really red. "Marik I'm going to be blunt I really want your rod...but not your millenium rod" he said. Marik smirked. He picked Bakura up. He carried him to their bedroom with their king size bed because they sleep together and have a lot of sex.

Bakura blushed a lot. Mariks arms were very strong and he worked out and picking up the small man with bunny ears was easy peasy lemon squeezy. He could squeeze lots of lemons into lemonade he was so strong. Marik tossed Bakura onto the bed and took of his crop top. It was time.

Marik took off Bakura's shirt. He didn't have as much muscles as Marik so Marik laughed because he thought Bakura was cute. "You are so cute" Marik said. Bakura said "Shut up!" and Marik laughed and then kissed him and Bakura's boner got big.

"HmMmMmmMmMmMm," Marik said and Bakura did not want to wait anymore time. The sound of Marik's sexy voice just made Bakura want him more. "Sing to me, Marik." Bakura said because music was his life.

"Truly, madly, deeply, I am

Foolishly, completely falling

And somehow you caved all my walls in

So baby, say you'll always keep me

Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you

In love with you" Marik started to sing to Bakura and Bakura felt himself fall even deeper in love with him. His voice was so beautiful. He wanted Marik and also his rod. "Oh my god" he said and started taking off Marik's pants as he kept singing to him with his voice that made him feel like dancing.

Bakuras pants fell off like the wind because they were taken off very fast. He was not wearing any underwear because he was going commando and his little weiner really liked it too. The rod was near.

Marik leaned forward and their weiners touched and it still felt like the very first time they touched on the first night they did it. "Were you expecting my rod?" Marik asked and raised his eyebrow. Bakura looked away. "..No" he lied and Marik said "MmmMMmMmMMmmM" and started giving his rod a blowjob and started humming the song that had seduced Bakura while doing it. It was good for Bakura but he wanted something much more.

"Stop it." Bakura said

Marik's mouth was filled with Bakura's manhood and said "Hmph MhM hMmmH." Marik took the rod out of his mouth and said again "But I love you."

"Ok." Bakura said. "But my behind is ready for the taking."

"Ok." Marik said too and took out lube and a condom from his pant pocket on the floor.

It was time to begin. Marik put the condom on his little friend and covered it with the lube. Bakura stared at him and his eyes were super lusty. "Give it to me baby" Bakura moaned. Marik inserted. Bakura screamed.

"Can you guys keep it down." The neighbors said pounding on the wall. They were trying to sleep but Bakura just screamed. It wouldn't stop so Marik got some earplugs.

"Mindslave please be quiet" Marik said while thrusting his rod into Bakura's ring. He saw Bakura's lip move but he couldn't hear what he said because of the earplugs and he liked it better that way. Bakura was still screaming. He had finally gotten Marik's rod. He was so happy he started to cry along with the screaming so he was screaming and crying. "Mindslave" Marik said

Bakura moaned and screamed and cried all at once while also doing an evil chuckle because he couldn't stop being evil. Everything was going according to his master plan from earlier. The rod was in his possession. He tore out Marik's earplugs because he wanted him to hear his sounds. Bakura screamed some more while the rod went in and out of his bum.

Mindslave please stop" Marik said but Bakura would not. He was so evil Marik thought. He felt something inside of him and he knew the time was coming soon. "MINDSLAVE ITS HAPPENING" Marik screamed

They both were screaming and juice shot out of his rod into Bakura's tight butthole. "HmMMmMMMMMMMMMMMMMmMmmMmmMmMMmMMMMMMMMMMMmMMmMmmMM" Marik said while ejaculating there. Bakura was waking up. He felt it in his bum. It was enough to make his wiener blow. As well. It got all over Marik and Marik said "That's disgusting." Bakura was so evil he did not even care. He hugged Marik after they both had finished ejaculating and kissed him with his tongue in his mouth. The neighbors were still yelling. Bakura said "I love you" and Marik said "MmmmmmMMmMmmM" Everyone screamed and it didn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the morning after Bakura had gotten The Rod and he was in bed a very happy man. Marik had his arms around Bakura saying "MmMmM, mindslave" in his sleep and Bakura rolled his eyes. Stupid Marik as usual. He felt something wrong in his stomach and he puked everywhere. Marik woke up suddenly and looked at Bakura. "Mindslave what is happening" he shouted covered in Bakura's puke. "MmmMMmmMmmMM?!" he kicked Bakura out of the house so he could clean up his puke. Bakura kept puking in the neighbor's garden.

All of the delicious steak from last night kept coming out and it wouldn't stop happening. Bakura laughed because the flowers were covered in his gross sludge. Seeing pretty flowers being destroyed made Bakura smile while he was puking and he was laughing too. "What is going on in my garden!?" The neighbor, Yugi's grandpa, shouted.

Bakura kept puking and it didn't stop. Grandpa tried to get Bakura to get out but he would not. The shouting hurt Yugi's Grandpa's feeble body and he soon got a heart attack and died. Bakura went inside soon after because he stopped puking, happy his sludge was the last thing the disgusting man saw. Marik stood waiting outside of the bedroom tapping his foot.

Marik said wiggling his finger and scolding Bakura a lot. "Because waking up next to you disgusted me." Bakura said casually.

"Mindslave why is there an ambulance outside" Marik asked and looked out the window and saw the ambulance carrying Grandpa away. "MmMm," Marik said. "Anyway I am making Steak for lunch today it is your favorite" he said and Bakura shook his head. "Absolutely not," he said and puked on Marik again.

Mariks eyebrows got low and did a little up and down motion on his face. He was unhappy and covered in puke. "But mindslave." Marik began "You have to eat because everything is leaving your little tummy. Soon there will be nothing left." Bakura sighed because Marik just didn't get him. No one understood Bakura especially not his friends or family. He was a rebel. "I want cheese and lettuce instead and you will go to the grocery store and retrieve it for me." Bakura said while puking.

"Mindslave" Marik started but Bakura shouted "AT ONCE" through puke and Marik sighed and put on his big shoes for his big feet to go along with his muscular body and went to the store. An hour later he came back back with Bakura's request. Puke was everywhere. "Mindslave I am back" he said with disgust.

"How could you leave me all alone?" Bakura rushed to his side while crying and still puking and grabbed Marik and would not let go. Tears streamed down Bakura's puke coated face and even though he was pretty it made him look less pretty. "Gross," Marik said because wet puke was gross.

Marik shoved Bakura off and Bakura cried harder as puke flew out of is body at 100mph. Marik loved Bakura his mindslave but right now he was very icky and he wanted no part of it. Bakura kept crying but then he got mad. He got up and kicked over Marik's picture of his abusive father who he killed because he was so angry and he did not know why.

Being Marik's mindslave wasn't an easy job and Bakura was so upset. How could he be left all alone like that by the owner of the big rod. Bakura reached his hands out very far and started walking towards Marik and Marik backed away. He slipped on the puke on the floor and fell down and hit his head. Everything went black.

Bakura woke up to the smell of his puke. "Disgusting" he thought and yelled for the owner of the rod. Marik walked into the room. "Something is not right Mindslave you just slept all day and it is now dinner with no food in your sysyem. You puked in your sleep more." he said. Bakura laughed "Ha ha ha" because Marik had to clean it up. "The mood is right Marik I'm really feeling the rod right now" he said and moved his eyebrows suggestively at Marik's pant point. "No we must find out the problem," he said.

Bakura patted the bed beside him for Marik to come over but Marik refused. "I am very serious, mindslave and I am worried about you. The rod will come later." Bakura was furious and he got so mad he started to cry again. "But Marik I want the rod right now. I am feeling it a lot and I want it to be feeling me." Bakura cried. Marik rolled his eyes. "But there is puke everywhere I am not aroused in the slightest, Mindslave" Marik said. "What about now?" Bakura said and tossed his shirt off. His chest had puke particles that had dripped down his shirt. "No" Marik said and Bakura cried harder and harder. He wanted the rod so bad. He felt like he was so sad he was going to die because the rod was so close but so far.

His hand was outstretched in the rod's direction and it was just out of reach. The world around Bakura was crashing before him. Without the rod he couldn't go on. "Mindslave," Marik said confused "Is everything ok?" Something was kicking in Bakura's stomach and it wanted out.

Marik saw his stomach. "Wow its time to lose some weight fatty" he said and Bakura cried even harder. First the rod was out of reach and now Marik made him feel self concious about his body image. But soon he too felt the kicking of something in his tum tum and jumped. He jumped so high up because his bunny legs kicked. Bakura wanted the sweet delicious taste of carrots in his mouth. At least seven carrots all at once stuffed to the brim. "Don't look at me!" Bakura said and tossed the covers over his head. "I'm a monster."

"Now Bakura that is nothing to be ashamed of I love you nonetheless" Marik said and put his arm around the blanket ball. Bakura whispered "Something is wrong with me and I do not know what. And all we did was do it last night and now everything is destroyed. Give me the rod now." He said because he kept changing his mind. His lust for the rod was something that could not be beat.

The power The Rod had over him was unbelievable. He'd do anything if it meant he could get the rod. "Listen, mindslave, I am taking you to the hospital right now. You seem to be very sick and I don't think I could live with myself if you were to die." Marik said super seriously.

"Whatever" Bakura said and Marik picked him up like a lil princess and carried him to their 1994 Toyota. They drove to the hospital swift and nimble and Marik ran into the emergency room carrying him.

"PLEASE, HELP MY MINDSLAVE!" Marik screamed and let it all out to the doctor. "CAN ANYONE HELP HIM!?" Bakura rolled his eyes while Marik yelled. 'He is such a drama queen.' Bakura thought to himself. Everyone was staring and visibly uncomfortable by the man and his mindslave. "NURSE, PLEASE. MY MINDSLAVE IS VERY ILL." She called for security.

"MINDSLAVES NO STAY BACK MY MILLENIUM ROD WILL COME OUT AT FULL FORCE" Marik screamed while backing away. Security tried to knock him out but Marik was too nimble and muscular even while holding his mindslave. "Gentlemen back off I think this man has a problem" the head honcho doctor said pushing security aside. "Seto Kaiba?!" The crowd gasped.

Seto Kaiba is a professional duelist, CEO of a company, and also a doctor at only age 16. "Have either of you seen Yugi?" Seto Kaiba asked hurriedly. Marik and Bakura looked at eachother smiling nervously because they were plotting to kill Yugi. Bakura began to sweat a lot and it came pouring off of him like a waterfall and it got the floor very wet. A nurse put a 'caution wet floor' sign up to make sure no one slipped.

Bakura never failed at disgusting Marik. "No Doctor Seto Kaiba we have not" Marik lied because Bakura was ruining their cover. Seto Kaiba looked defeated. "Very well. Let's go to the emergency room and see what the problem is. I'm a very talented man," he noted and led them to the room.

The room was filled with pictures of Yugi and neither Marik or Bakura were very surprised. Bakura's liquids trailed along behind them as they walked. "Sit on thingy, scum." Doctor Seto Kaiba said to Bakura because it was time to examine him to find out the problem. "Do not talk to my mindslave that way." Marik said personally offended. Bakura couldn't help but feel like all the Yugi's eyes on the wall were following his every movement and it was unsettling.

"Alright let's see what the problem is" Doctor Seto Kaiba took out his doctor necklace. He put it on Bakura's heart and tum tum. Then he gasped. "I didn't want to believe it was true, but it is!" He shouted. "What is it Doctor Seto Kaiba? Is My Mindslave okay?!" Marik demanded scared.

Seto Kaiba looked lovingly at a Yugi picture on the wall and stroked the face a little before responding "That trash duelist is pregnant." Marik put his hands to his mouth and surprise and flexed his muscles. "I cannot believe it! My mindslave is having a small mindslave!" Marik gleefully shouted. Bakura could not believe his bunny ears. "Excuse me, are you stupid? Boys can't get pregnant,, idiot." He said matter of factly to Doctor Seto Kaiba.

Doctor Seto Kaiba shook his head. "Everything has changed with modern science and human evolution. It is very rare, but it can happen, only if the rod is spectacular and special, unlike any other," he explained because he was a very smart man. "I wish Yugi were here to see this" he thought. A smile came upon Marik's evil face, he was loving life at this moment. The more Kaiba thought about Yugi the harder it got. Marik was getting harder too and his rod was as magnificent like Doctor Seto Kaiba said. Bakura was really uncomfortable and confused. "Guys," Bakura said trying to get their attention but their minds were occupied by other things.

"Oh no" Seto Kaiba said as he realized how hard it was getting. He needed to leave work in his private Blue Eyes White Dragon jet and left Marik and Bakura alone with a very prominent rod. "I think Destiny is a good name for a girl" Marik mentioned.

"Can I have the rod now?" Bakura was getting impatient. He was a very busy man and he did not have all day. "I don't like kids and I don't like you either but I do like your rod." Bakura continued more. He was lying a lot because it was hard for Bakura to tell Marik how he really felt and how much he loved him. The rod was equally important.

"But Mindslave we need to discuss our child. You are the bearer of a new generation of Marik Ishtar, and a new mindslave as well!" Marik exclaimed in his screechy voice. Bakura was not paying attention. "Mindslave, my eyes are up here." Marik said slightly annoyed because Bakura was staring at his bulging rod instead of his beautiful lilac eyes.

"We can talk about our child...later" Bakura winked at Marik and licked his lips. From outside the operating room the nurses could hear the screams.


	3. Chapter 3

9 months later and the baby was late and Bakura and Marik did not know what to do about it. "Maybe something is wrong with our wonderful beautiful baby blooming inside of you." Marik said worriedly. "Don't talk to me I'm ignoring you." Bakura responded with his hand on his hip.

"Mindslave this is serious buisness what if there is a health problem with our beautiful offspring, we should probably go to Doctor Seto Kaiba." Marik said putting a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Do not touch me scum." Bakura said and walked away, leaving Marik alone to worry as he went to puke in the toilet. Bakura puked a lot and Marik walked into the bathroom and put his puke coated hair into a ponytail. "I hope the baby inherits the Ishtar family genes." Marik said as Bakura went bleugh and the puke came out. "Why? I'm beautiful?" Bakura said as he stopped puking. "But I am manly looking and you...well...to put it bluntly mindslave maybe if you got a haircut you would look more like a boy." Bakura screamed.

"Oh no." Marik went and got his earplugs, he needed them quite often when living with Bakura. Bakura screamed and screamed and it would not stop. Usually when this had happened in the past their neighbor Yugi's Grandpa would come over and complain, but he died of a heart attack 9 months ago much to the joy of both of them. Eventually Bakura stopped screaming. Marik opened his mouth to say something but then the being inside of Bakura kicked. Bakura screamed again. Marik sighed and left the room to plot murder because he liked killing people more than anything. Especially skinning them alive if you know what I mean. What were they going to do about their child? Bakura was still screaming from the bathroom and Marik could hear it through the earplugs. Marik turned on the TV to watch a football game but made sure the subtitles were on so he could read what was happening. "Keep it down mindslave!" Marik called to Bakura.

But Bakura would not cease. Eventually the glass in the mirror in the broke. It was a horrible experience for everyone involved. When Bakura had stopped he looked around but Marik was nowhere to be seen and his tummy hurt really bad. "Maybe he can give me the rod later" he thought and walked outside the bathroom leaving the broken glass on the floor. "Mindslave have you quite finished" Marik asked seeing him out of the corner of his eye.

"Theres a mess in the bathroom and I'm not cleaning it up so." Bakura stated proudly and Marik was not surprised. Bakura was a very messy boy and Marik didn't really like to clean either. "I'll do it later I am busy right now mindslave" Marik said as he thought about hiring a maid and then thought about Bakura dressed as a maid which was a very nice thought but then his rod reacted strongly. "Oh my god whats the matter with you!?" Bakura screeched in his high pitched squeaky voice.

Marik looked down and there it was. His rod out there and very prominent. This was not the first time his rod had made Bakura scream and it would not be the last. "I'm sorry Mindslave I guess my little thoughts have gotten me a little ecited if you know what I mean." The tall aroused man said and his eyebrows did a little jiggle. Bakura wasn't really wanting the rod since he had a tummy ache. "My stomach hurts can you go away." Bakura frowned but then laughed evilly since he thought people in pain was funny. "Um, no." Marik said and he got out his phone and dialed 911. His mindslave was dying.

"HELLO POLICE CAN YOU PLEASE HELP MY MINDSLAVE HE IS DYING AND IN PAIN PLEASE GET THE AUTHORITIES HERE AT ONCE" Marik screamed as loud as he could into his phone. The police were very confused and scared and hung up as soon as possible. They would have no part in this. "HELLO? HELLO?! PLEASE HELP" Marik continued shouting and Bakura rolled his eyes and put in the earplugs. "I am not dying I just want to sleep and stay away from you. You are gross and too loud." Bakura left the room.

Marik followed him and picked Bakura up in his strong arms and carried him out the door to his motorcycle. "What are you doing Marik?" Bakura said annoyed. Marik did not say a word. "I kind of just want to go to sleep." Bakura continued. "I'm saving you, mindslave. And our child." Marik forced Bakura onto the motorcycle and then got on himself. The destination was Doctor Seto Kaiba's big mansion. "Oh no let me go." Bakura started squirming but Marik would not let him go. "This is for the best mindslave, let us go" he said and started riding into the night. Bakura hated this motorcycle more than anything in the whole wide world. As Marik rode to Doctor Seto Kaiba's big mansion, Bakura's screams filled the air as people came out to inspect what was going on. "What is happening." adults asked plugging their ears as they drove past.

Bakura was scared and frightened and clinging to Marik it was going too fast and furious. "LET ME OFF OF THIS THING RIGHT NOW!" Bakura said as loud as he could over the engine vroom vroom. "I can't hear you, mindslave, the vroom vroom is too loud." Marik was shocked that Bakura did not love riding on the motorcycle because of how much Bakura loved riding on his rod. HmMmM.

"MARIK IM GONNA PUKE" Bakura warned but Marik did not cease. Bakura puked down the road while still screaming. Children cried. Soon they arrived at Doctor Seto Kaiba's big mansion and only then did Bakura stop screaming and puking. Marik did a lil knockity knock knock on the door. They heard footsteps approaching rapidly and Doctor Seto Kaiba opened the door screaming "YUGI?!"

His face looked down at the floor because Yugi was incredibly small and Doctor Seto Kaiba liked it best that way. His eyes trailed up and his eyebrows went low because of disappointment. "Oh its just you duelist scum." He moved Marik and Bakura out of the way to check to see if Yugi was behind them and he was not. Doctor Seto Kaiba slammed the door. "WAIT DOCTOR SETO KAIBA PLEASE HELP US YOU NEED TO HELP OUR OFFSPRING THAT IS INSIDE OF MY MINDSLAVE." Marik screamed while pounding his big fists on the door. Doctor Seto Kaiba did not care if it was not Yugi. He had better things to do. But Marik had a very loud and annoying voice and was a horrible duelist as well and he wanted him to go so he decided to open the door. "What do you want you scum." he asked. "I already told you, mindslave, were you not paying attention? HmMm?" Marik questioned Doctor Seto Kaiba with a raised eyebrow. "Of course I wasn't. I hate you." Doctor Seto Kaiba responded bluntly. "Oh." Marik frowned. "Um, my stomach hurts, bastard." Bakura cut into the conversation. He was tired of the rod owner speaking for him and he has had enough of it.

"Listen to what the short man says." Marik said nodding. "Hm. I guess you better come inside and sit on thingy, scum." Doctor Seto Kaiba said and let them inside though not willngly. Once Bakura got inside he puked on Doctor Seto Kaiba's floor.

Doctor Seto Kaiba got the thingy for Bakura to sit on and snapped his fingers for one of his maids to come and clean Bakura's disgusting puke off of his floor. He took out his wallet to look at a picture of Yugi because he needed to see something not so gross. Doctor Seto Kaiba smiled but then looked up and Bakura sitting on thingy and immediately started frowning again.

He took out his doctor necklace once more and put it on Bakura's abnormally large and disgusting tum tum. "Oh. Um." Doctor Seto Kaiba said and took a step back. "Doctor Seto Kaiba what is the matter with Mindslave is our child swiftly on it's way?" Marik asked hurriedly.

Doctor Seto Kaiba ignored Marik's question and left out the door in his limousine. "COME BACK! OUR CHILD! PLEASE! WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Marik ran after the car but it was too late. The Doctor Seto Kaiba was gone and Marik was confused. Bakura had busied himself raiding the doctor's kitchen for yummy treats and goodies and he was stuffing his face full of them.

Marik dropped to the ground in defeat. Bakura was still eating when suddenly his tummy hurted even more than before and he dropped the cookies he was snacking on. He lifted his head to the heavens and screamed. Marik heard and rushed to the kitchen shouting "MINDSLAVE WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP." He saw Bakura on the ground screaming and rolled his eyes.

"IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS SO BAD" Bakura was crying and clutching his stomach from all the hurting that was just as bad as Bakura claimed. "Mindslave, please. Now is not the time for kidding. Get back on the thingy, mindslave, so we can wait for the doctor to return." There was water on the floor. Bakura's water had broked.

"Oh my goodness Mindslave it is finally happening...our child is here!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Bakura's little thing was really hurting because the baby was here and he had no vagina for the baby to come out of. It was coming from his little thing right here right now in Doctor Seto Kaiba's big mansion and there were no doctors. Only the man and his mindslave. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Ugh," Bakura said as he was sitting in the pool of his broken water "I hate giving birth can I go home now?"

"Mindslave the child is coming and there is no Doctor Seto Kaiba's in sight what are we to do?" Marik screamed. "I don't really care." Bakura shrugged and Marik wrapped his arms around him swiftly and carried him to Doctor Seto Kaiba's Big Bed. Bakura was going to give birth right here right now. Marik took off Bakura's pants and undies and laid them gently on Doctor Seto Kaiba's pillow.

Bakura started to scream and his life flashed before his eyes from the pain in his little thing.

Flash back

It was Marik and Bakura's First Date and they were at a movie theater watching 50 first dates with Marik Ishtar's favorite actor Adam Sandler as the leading role. Bakura did not really care for the movie at all but he liked going to the movie theater because it was dark and he liked the dark. He ate lots of chocolate too. "Mindslave I want to be just like Adam Sandler." Marik Ishtar said to his mindslave of course, Bakura.

"I really don't care." Bakura said not taking his eyes off of Adam Sandler cleaning puke off of a walrus. He felt a big strong hand take his little hand and squeeze. "Mindslave, I know we still don't know eachother very well but...you are beautiful as Lucy, played by Drew Barrymore. I would repeat the same day endlessely for you as well, my Mindslave." Bakura still didn't really care.

There was only one thing on Bakura's mind at the moment and it was His Rod. Bakura has been searching for many many many many many months trying to get Marik to hand the rod over or at the very least show off his sweet tats on his back if you get what I mean but Marik refused every time. "No mindslave," Marik would say to his mindslave "The mill. rod is for me and me alone for now." That wasn't the rod Bakura was after though and tonight was the night he was wanting it the most.

In the movie they were watching hand in hand Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore were getting jiggy with it if you know what I mean. Bakura knew the time was right. "It's not your mill. rod that I want." Bakura said suddenly and Marik looked over at his Mindslave, having to force himself to pry his beautiful lilac eyes away from Adam Sandler.

To make the keeper of the rod stop looking at Adam Sandler you had to be very important and that was exactly who Bakura was. Improtant and looking very lovely in the horrible lighting of the movie theater. "Mindslave, please. Do not talk over Adam Sandler." Marik put his hand over Bakura's mouth so he didn't have to hear him anymore. Bakura screamed. That was the first time Marik had heard him scream.

"Oh Mindslave, it's just beautiful. MmmMMMmm." Marik said looking at the beautiful sight from ontop of the Eiffel Tower. Bakura had recently won the lottery and they thought the best way to spend it was a trip to New York City which had been Marik's dream every since he was a small lad locked in a tomb. "Feh." Bakura said. "But of course...it looks even more beautiful with you standing next to me." Marik said looking over at the small mindslave. "Mindslave...do you remember when I told you I would repeat days endlessly for you like Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore in the hit movie 50 First Dates?" he asked.

"No?" Bakura questioned with a raised eyebrow and he made it go up and down a little bit too. Bakura wasn't very good at paying attention to things anyone told him because he didn't like them and he had more important things to think about like the rod and his own face that looked very pretty. Bakura leaned over the railing a little to check it out. Marik stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around him like Leonardo Dicaprio did to Kate Winslet in Titanic by James Cameron. Bakura lifted his arms also like Kate Winslet did. It was a magic moment for sure. "Mindslave say that you are the king of the world" Marik whispered into Bakura's ears. "Don't tell me what to do." Bakura said and the wind did the flappity flap, his hair blowing in the wind and getting everywhere, it was a disaster there was so much hair. Marik was really feeling it and turned Bakura around and looked down at him as he was a small man. "Mindslave, you were my new dream." Marik whispered quoting Flynn Rider from Disney's Tangled, he took Bakura's face and smushed it with lips for the first time ever. It was the first kiss and it was not the last. Bakura pushed Marik off the edge. Marik used the powers of the mill. rod and survived and he laughed. It was worth it for a mindslave kiss.

There they were, the two young lovers in Egypt at long last. They were outside the door to Marik's old tomb where his sister Ishizu and step brother Odion lived, and it was a big day for both of them. The time to tell Marik's family the truth about Marik and Bakura's undying and passionate love. Marik grabbed Bakura's hand to hold it but Bakura shook it away and side stepped away from Marik. He was hungry and would have no part in this. Marik said "MmM" and rang the door bell. His beautiful big breasted sister Ishizu opened the door with a blank expression and her boobs jiggled a little and she was not wearing a bra of course. The mindslave and the big rod guy were uninterested however because they were gay if you didn't know. "Hello sister." Marik said to Ishizu his sister. "Hello Marik" Ishizu said to Marik too.

"Is Odion here I um have something important to say to you Mindsla- guys." Marik said. "How did you get here Marik you have no money." Ishizu asked putting her hands on her small slender waist. She had no problems getting guys and had a lot of sex all the time. You may not know this but secretly all Ishizu wanted was real love. But anyway, Marik just walked inside the tomb. He could still smell the scent of spilled blood from when he brutally killed his father, and he made a little "MmmMMMMmmM M mmMmM" sound. "Sister, where is Odion" he demanded.

"Brother please calm yourself there is no need to be rude to me I am your older sister and demand respect." She moaned lustfully with sexy eyes. Bakura was confused so he screamed. He didn't even know why Marik had brought him here to Egypt in the first place and to be frank Bakura didn't really want to come. "Why are we here, Marik, also I am hungry?" Bakura questioned and Marik said "It is a surprise. Sister, I am begging you. We all need to gather in a circle and we need Odion to make it complete."

"OdiooooOOOOOO" Ishizu lifted her head and screamed to the heavens. Odion swiftly rushed into the room, his head bumping into the ceiling. Being 7'11 was not an easy task, and getting women was very hard for the poor man named Odion. But this is not his story. "Marik, brother you are back and here." Odion said and put his arms around Marik. "MgMgm" Marik said and then said "Odion, Ishizu, this is very important and needs to be said." Rod guy turned to Bakura and nodded but Bakura was not looking he was looking at the refridgerator from across the room. Marik moved his hands side to side in the direction of the couch across the room. "Brother Odion...Sister Ishizu...please sit I do not want you to fall down from shock." They sat down just like the pathetic mindslaves they were. HmM. Marik wrapped his arm firm and tight around Bakura's waist and brought him closer to him but farther from the delicious food not too far away. Bakura wanted to scream but he kept his mouth shut this time for the time being. "This may come as a shock but me and Bakura are partners."

"In crime?" Ishizu questioned.

"Yes but also we are a couple." Marik held Bakura's hand and Bakura groaned loudly and it echoed a lot of times since the walls were made of stone and stuff.

At first it was silent but then Ishizu started screaming. Odion joined in and soon afterwards they were not taking it well at all. Bakura started screaming too even though he didn't have a good reason to. "My brother, gay, and with a man as well!" Odion shouted got so angry he went over and unplugged the refridgerator. Bakura started screaming even louder. Around the world thousands of people went deaf. Children cried.

Bakura ran over to the fridge fridge and fell to the floor sobbing in despair. There were so many good yummy yums in there that he could have eaten but it was wasted, ruined, by Idiot Odion. Bakura turned to Odion and got right into his ear and screamed as loud as he could. Odion screamed back. This wasn't a contest...it was a battle. "YOU AREN'T MY REAL BROTHER!" Odion yelled and Marik smugly smirked and said "It is true you are the adopted one."

Ishizu did not even try to calm down Odion she was too busy screaming which was getting her a little excited, as well. As mentioned Before Ishizu loved sex and did it all the time a lot. She had to leave the room. Odion screamed even louder and told Marik "I won't tolerate this behavior not under my tomb you will do this, it's Anubis and Eve not Anubis and Steve." Marik felt tears begin to fill his beautiful eyes and it would not stop. Marik took out his rod. The last time a family member made him cry he skinned them alive and he hasn't learned his lesson since then. Odion screamed but not from anger but from the pain of his skin peeling slowly. Bakura munched happily on a sandwich that he took from the fridge fridge because it hadn't gone bad yet.

The skin peeled and peeled but eventually Marik thought that his step brother had had enough and stopped at once. "Me and my Mindslave will be taking our leave now" he said and grabbed Bakura so swiftly that he caught Bakura off gaurd and his sandwhich dropped on the disgusting ground. Everyone screamed and it didn't stop.

End Flashback

Bakura snapped back to reality and he found himself in Doctor Seto Kaiba's big bed in his even bigger mansion and he screamed and screamed and screamed some more. Marik sweated nervously and spread Bakura's legs waiting for the baby head to pop out of the little thing. Labor hurted the litte thing and Marik said "push mindslave." "THE BABY ISN'T HAPPENING YET, MARIK!" Bakura screamed at the Rod. Bakura shut his eyes and screamed some more as more memories began to fill his noggin.

Bakura and Rod man were getting a little frisky, a little excited, a little jiggy and were kissing a lot if you know what I mean. Marik had Bakura pinned against a wall as Bakura tried desperately to escape while still doing tongue stuff. Bakura started crying because the day had come at long last he knew he would soon get the rod, it would be in his possesion and his and his alone.

Bakura screamed while they were kissing but not out of anger or surprise but out of pure bliss. Bakura twiddly twirled his tongue around in Marik's mouth and Marik did too. "Wow, mindslave, you are so beautiful." Marik said while loving it. "Thanks, I know." Bakura said smiling for once. He grabbed at the rod and Marik made a surprised face like with an O shaped mouth and everything.

"Mindslave...this isn't the right place, w-we can't right here." Bakura opened his mouth and was ready to scream but Marik covered his mouth with another smooshy kiss. "We can't right here, but we can somewhere else" Rod man mumbled and did an eyebrow thing. He grabbed his Mindslave and they walked outside with their rods and everything to their neighbor Yugi's Grandpa's 1945 Honda.

Their bed was broken inside of the house they lived in together and was currently being fixed in a repair shop so Marik with his handy dandy rod thought quickly for a new plan. Marik quickly realized that the car was locked and they needed the car keys to get inside. "I have been fooled again by that old man." Marik whispered but mad about it and stomped angrily to Yugi's grandpa's house to break inside and get the car keys.

Marik crept swift and nimble throughout Yugi's Grandpa's house looking desperately for the car keys. He opened a door to a room and peeked inside and saw the horrible excuse for a man asleep and he hoped it would be his last. He looked into another room and saw none other but Doctor Seto Kaiba sitting on a small bed with a small man. "Um." Marik said. "Um." Doctor Seto Kaiba said.

Yugi woke up a little and said "Whats going on?" Marik slowly backed away and used his mill. rod's special ability of being able to find hidden objects. The keys were inside of Yugi Mutou's pajama coat pocket and Marik groaned loudly because that meant he had to go back in there to Doctor Seto Kaiba being weird. He did so and Yugi was sleeping again. "Get away from Yugi I won't let you hurt him he has to duel me later and thats the only reason I am protecting him." Doctor Seto Kaiba said and Marik pounced.

"DO NOT" Doctor Seto Kaiba screamed he could not let anyone hurt his little man, but he was not in love with him or anything. He got out his Doctor Ray Gun and started shooting lazers at Rod man, but Marik stopped the lazers with his mill. rod. He got the keys from his coat pocket as swiftly as he could and ran out the door and back to Yugi's Grandpa's Car.

Bakura was leaning against it eating a bag of chips and he was like "What took you so long?" His eyes were low and sexy. Marik unlocked the car and opened the door for Bakura to get inside. Even though Bakura was inside the car soon enough Marik Ishtar would be the one being inside of Bakura. hMmM. Marik climbed into the car too and right on top of Bakura and Bakura could feel the rod right then and there. He touched it a little and he felt the rod dance in the moonlight and it danced right out of Marik's pants. "Give it to me right NOW!" Bakura screamed because the rod was there and he was getting very emotional. "Mindslave, I've been waiting for this moment ever since the day we saw 50 First Dates starring Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore together. Every since that day I knew the rod would be yours and yours alone. Mindslave, I love you." Rod person whispered into Bakura's bunny ear, but to be honest Bakura was not really paying attention.

Bakura couldn't stop starring at the rod man's big rod and he loved what he saw. It was so large maybe even longer than a fruit by the foot snack. Bakura liked to eat those he thought they were yummy. He put the rod in his mouth and it tasted like a fruit by the foot too if not even better.

"MindslaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Marik started screaming. He would touch his little weedle diddle doo when thinking about his Mindslave but when his Mindslave was actually doing the thing it felt better than he could have ever possibly imagined. He was loving loving loving life. "DO NOT CEASE MINDSLAVE" Marik commanded, grabbing Yugi's Grandpa's Car Seat with his long slender fingers. Bakura stopped and laughed ha ha ha he is never doing as he is told. Bakura undid his pants too and took of his shirt because it was getting a little hard to breathe for his small wee down there. His small wee was filled with gratitude at being in the air and he was also had a boner. "Mindslave," Marik narrowed his eyebrows and they got extremely low to his face "You are mean but also looking good." Bakura boner got even bonier from the compliment.

"I can't wait any longer I want the rod, gimme gimme gimme" Bakura whined and layed down on the car seat trying to show his best side to Marik. But that was impossible because every side was his good side. Mhmhmh. Marik was ready with his rod in hand. The insertion had begun.

Thrusting in and out like a train going into a tunnel but then going back and then going into the tunnel again but more times than just once. Bakura screamed it felt really good in his ring. Marik's rod felt like heaven. "MINDSLAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE." Marik called into the night very loudly and somewhere in the house Yugi's grandpa's eyes shot right open.

Something was very very very wrong, Yugi's Grandpa could feel it from deep within his failing liver. He got up slowly and began walking out of his bedroom. He checked Yugi's room and there was a tall man on his bed. "Get out of here you trashy old man scum." The man said and Yugi's Grandpa walked out and into the hallway. What could be amiss?

He stepped out into the yard and Yugi's grandpa shivered from being cold because he wasn't wearing any clothes except his boxer briefs. He heard in and out squishy sounds coming from...his 1993 toyota. His eyes narrowed and he stomped over and burst the door open. Marik and Bakura his next door neighbors were inside with a blanket over them. Marik had his arm around Bakura and was smoking a cigarette.

"What the devil are you hooligans doing" Yugi's Grandpa screamed in horror. Marik looked over at Yugi's Grandpa and did not say anything but threw his cigaratte at the old man. His hair caught on fire and he screamed again in an old man way and shooed them out of his car as he chased them into the night burning slowly while running after the naked rod and his mindslave.

It was a normal average day for large Rod Man and his mindslave by his side. Until a man with a gun came and pointed it at Bakura. Marik widened in shock and leaped in front as the guy pulled the trigger. "MINDSLAVE" he shouted lovingly as he felt himself begin to pass out from blood loss. The last thing he saw was Bakura walking over to a vending machine to buy a yummy bag of chips. Then everything went black.

The Rod woke up in a hospital bed and he had no idea what was going on. "MINDSLAVE?!" He called out desperately, as his mindslave was the first thing he thought of every morning. Bakura was right by the hospital bed sleeping peacefully and in his lap was a burrito. Marik smiled fondly at the burrito and touched Bakura gently to wake him up. "I am here mindslave and I am ok I know you must have been very worried about me" Marik said with a tender face. Bakura saw that he had an uneaten burrito and started eating it. He wasn't paying attention at all.

Marik couldn't handle it all, his emotions took over him and he hugged Bakura tightly, knocking the burrito out of his hands. "WhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Bakura started screaming but Marik cut him off with his big lips. "I took a bullet for you and I would do it again and again, much like Adam Sandler would have for Drew Barrymore in 50 First Dates" Roddy said.

The nurse walked into the room. "Marik Ishtar it is time to go into surgery. Your sugreon will be none other than our hospital's best doctor of them all...Doctor Seto Kaiba." The Doctor Seto Kaiba stepped into view. "Greetings, scum." He said to Rod Bod and mindslave.

Marik was worried for the surgery but one look into his Mindslaves eyes let him know that no matter what happened, as long as Mindslave was by his side everything would be alright.

"I see it! I am seeing the head!" Marik Ishtar screamed in delight at a head came out from his little thing's head. Two heads at the same time if you know what I mean. The baby climbed out of Bakura's little thing and into Rod's arms. It knew who his father was. "I'm glad thats over." Bakura said and sighed. "It's a...it's a boy! Mindslave its a boy!" Marik looked closer at his child's face and his newfound joy was gone. His heart sunk slowly as he noticed the babies not very childlike wrinkles and its gray hairs spiked like Yugi Mutou's but not quite. His child was the reincarnation of Yugi's grandpa.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mindslave..." Marik said gasping as he looked at his baby newborn child with a grimace on his face. Yugi's grandpa was the grandfather of the boy he tried to kill a lot of the time so this wasn't going to be easy. "Oh my god" Bakura said with a mouthful of cheetohs. The orange sticky was all over his fingers and he wiped it on the baby. "Gross." Bakura said when he saw the baby was a grandpa. "Goo goo ga ga" Grandpa Baby said to his new dads. All at once the Big door slammed open as Doctor Seto Kaiba stepped into the room, returning from trying to find the little man. "What is Going on you duelist scum." he asked and turned to face them. "The baby mindslave has been brought into the world" Marik said as Bakura layed on Doctor Seto Kaiba's Big Bed all sweaty and nakey. Bakura crumpled up his Cheetos bag and threw it at Doctor Seto Kaiba's Big Head. Rod guy laughed at the Doctor being all mad with a hand on his hip. Doctor Seto Kaiba punched a wall and then flipped the bed upside down and Bakura and small baby grandpa were thrown from it swiftly but luckily were okie dokie and landed on a soft pillow. "I AM SO ANGRY" The Doctor said "FIRST I CANNOT FIND YUGI TO DUEL AND NOW MY BIG BED IS ALL DISGUSTING AND EVEN WORSE YOU ATE THE CHEETOHS" he continued more on. Bakura laughed and Roddy laughed more too and so did grandpa child. As soon as the sound of grandpa baby hit Marik's ears sadness filled his heart and he stopped laughing at once. What a dissapointment this had turned out to be. "It's time to go home Mindslave come at once" he said and handed the vermin child to the mindslave because he did not want to touch it icky icky. Bakura started to scream as the baby touched his flawless beautiful amazing delicious skin and it upset baby gramps and it screamed too. Like father like son as they say. Marik rolled his eyes and they rolled so much all the way home on his motorcycle. Doctor Seto Kaiba stayed at his big mansion and he thought to himself 'revenge will come soon for the deed done on this day'. He laughed evilly mwa ha ha ha. Meanwhile at the Ishtar household the baby and Bakura still screamed. "Um Mindslaves please" Marik said from the couch as they sat in the kitchen eating pudding while screaming. Pudding was getting everywhere. "Mindslaves I am trying to watch 50 First Dates, please join me and forget baby Gramps there is no use." he called out but it was in vain. The screaming filled the city streets as children everywhere began to respond and scream as well. Everyone was screaming and it did not stop. Eventually the baby gramps started coughing and decided to take a nap because his liver was failing and it hurt him. Bakura took out his sparkly pink phone to dial 911 but Marik snatched it away "Bakura you are my beautiful sexilious mindslave and I love you always but you cannot be calling the police willy nilly baby." Marik said with sweetness. "But you call 911 all the time for stupid reasons." Bakura retorted sassy like. Marik took the phone and dialed for the one and only Yugi Mutou. He had a plan like no other. It was time to kill the King of Games. "Hello game shop" Yugi said on the phone end and Marik said "PLEASE COME TO THE ISHTAR RESIDENCE AT ONCE WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU" Yugi had no problem with it and hurried over right away but not before noticing Doctor Seto Kaiba watching from the bushes. Yugi smiled at him and the Doctors heart stopped but he was a doctor so he saved himself instead of going to the hospital. Yugi traveled across the land to the Ishtar residence, right next to the house where his Grandpa used to live. Yugi gave a small sigh. He missed his grandpa very very much. His life seemed to lose purpose without the disgusting man at his side. He rang the doorbell to the Ishtar residence ring a ding ding dong. Marik Ishtar heard the doorbell and sprinted, the baby Gramps dropping to the ground. Yugi could recognize the sound of a grandpa falling anywhere and he burst through the window getting a few boo boo's. He fell on the floor and started to cry because he hurted from the glass cutting into him. Then he saw grandpa and the tears turned into happy ones. "GRANDPA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" Yugi said rushing to the baby grandpa on the floor. Yugi tried to pick baby gramps up but he was too heavy. Bakura left the building to go to a Taco Bell. Roddent walked over to see Yugi caressing the baby gramps. He made a little "ewww" sound. "Ok King of Games that is quite enough you have seen your feeble old man one last time time, it is time to relenquish it back into my posession. " Marik said holding out his hand. Yugi looked at him through tears and said "What? No, it is my Grandpa!" he cried. Meanwhile Bakura was chowing down on a delicious Fiery Dorito Loco Taco at Taco Bell for only 4.99. Seto Kaiba burst into the room and said "Stop right there!" pointing his finger and wiggled it. He danced over to Yugi but quickly and took out a first-aid kit and patched up his cuts and boo boos. Marik took out a gun. "Put down baby gramps. He is my son and I will not have you stupid heads getting in the way of raising the next Marik Ishtar Jr. do you understand me, mindslave?" Marik was getting impatient. Wait, this is..." After Doctor Seto Kaiba had finished nursing lil Yug's wounds he looked over at baby gramps. He screamed. "The old man scum has been reincarnated? But how?!" he shouted. Marik rolled his eyes, he was having quite enough of this tom foolery. He did not even know where his little Mindslave could be. "Yes Doctor Seto Kaiba and he is me and my mindslaves alone, he was created when my rod went into his ring and a new life had begun at once." "Yes I am aware I was the one who diagnosed you with the parasite" Doc said with a smile on his face. He was stroking Yug's hair as he spoke. Baby gramps went "hoo hoo!" his trademark laugh that had not left his body even as a small baby. "Please, I know my grandpa is your son now but...he is my family! Family is important and so is friendship. I don't want to take your son away from you forever but please consider...You could get visiting time..." Rod guy narrowed his rod eyes. "SILENCE MINDSLAVE!" The battle between Rod and Yug Yug had begun and Doc Kaib was stuck in the middle. 


End file.
